


Чуть больше тысячи дней

by Mister_Key, Visenna



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stony Bingo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 01:37:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visenna/pseuds/Visenna
Summary: Название: Чуть больше тысячи днейАвторы: Mister_Key, VisennaЗадание: Но где мы, и где «нормально»?Размер: ~8300 словПейринг/Персонажи: Стив Роджерс/Тони Старк/Стив Роджерс (из будущего)Рейтинг: NC-17Категория: слэшЖанр: ПВПВселенная: MCUКраткое содержание: Когда у дверей его пентхауса появились сразу два Стива Роджерса, Тони чуть было не решил, что наконец-то сошел с ума.Предупреждения: АУ после Эры Альтрона, альт-верс, тройничок, намеки на селфцест, решительный настрой на ХЭПримечание: текст был вдохновлён артом и желанием пофиксить события ЭГ. Все несовпадения случайны, авторы так видят.арт 1ссылкаарт 2





	Чуть больше тысячи дней

— Боже, да.

Горло у Тони перехватило — или просто воздух кончился от того, что Стив обнимал его поперек груди, крепко сжимая руками в длинных красных крагах? Все равно; Тони уже достаточно позволил и Стивам, и себе, чтобы приучиться не обращать внимания на подобные неудобства. Щеки и так горели, как после пары часов у плавильни в особенно жаркий день.

— Празднуем победу? — прошептал Стив из его собственного времени. Обычно Тони легко их различал, несмотря на внешнее сходство, но усталость минувшего боя, самого трудного и важного за всю его жизнь, брала верх, и оба Капитана казались практически одинаковыми. Потрепанными в бою, закопченными, счастливыми победой и совершенно неотразимыми. Тот, что целовал Тони, оторвавшись на минутку, усмехнулся нежно и беззащитно. Приподнятые брови, мягкие морщинки в углах рта — все словно говорило: не бойся, Тони, мы знаем, что делаем. Тебе понравится.

Ох да, ему еще как нравилось. Пару минут назад он мечтал только добраться до душа и смыть с себя пот и пыль оглушительного боя, но… но…

Тот Стив, что занимал стратегически выгодную позицию за его спиной, коснулся губами шеи сзади, заставив Тони застонать.

— Тебе же хочется, — прошептал он, как настоящий змей-искуситель. И где только набрался? От них же самих и набрался, да. 

— Мало ли кому чего хочется, — отозвался Тони. Голос у него совсем сел, он попытался откашляться — без особого успеха. Так и тянуло откинуться назад, на широкую грудь другого Стива, положить голову ему на плечо, чтобы чужое дыхание щекотало ухо, чтобы первый Стив потянулся поцеловать подставленное горло, чтобы... Он тряхнул головой и повторил: — Это очень плохая идея. Я весь грязный, потный, в пыли...

Вместо ответа Стив, смотревший Тони в глаза, осторожно отложил в сторону щит и подступил к Тони вплотную.

— Я тебя такого и хочу, — признался он, и этому честному, искреннему, невозможному типу невозможно было сопротивляться. — И ты нас таких хочешь тоже, думаешь, не видно?

— Ты чертов экстремал и извращенец, Кэп, — ответил Тони, не задумываясь, потому что способность думать стремительно его покидала. Ему было жарко и неловко, живот сводило от предвкушения — и нестерпимо мучило искушение довериться, сдаться. До чего смешно: выиграть самую страшную войну всех времен, войну за существование самого человечества, и сдаться сейчас, когда все закончилось. Торжество победы все еще пело в теле, горячило кровь, но сладость желанной капитуляции уже поднималась из живота, охватывала сердце. Его Стив, упертый, непрошибаемый, прямолинейный, желанный, был рядом и в бою, и сейчас, и не было ничего лучше этого простого факта.

Второй Стив словно услышал, коснулся пальцами подбородка Тони, потянул кверху, оказался совсем близко — грязный, ослепительный и нужный, как солнце, — прошептал:

— Мы победили, Тони. Мы вместе.

«Мы вместе, — хотел повторить Тони. — Господи милосердный, надолго ли». 

Вместо этого он прикрыл глаза и тихо сказал:

— Вместе. И хрен я тебя куда отпущу, Кэп, имей в виду.

Стив жадно накрыл его рот своим, отбирая возможность продолжить словами. Второй Стив вжимался сзади, горячий и пахнущий боем, порохом и землей, самой жизнью, снова удержавшейся на краю. Тони много слышал о сексе после битвы, но сам ничего подобного раньше не испытывал: тепло окутывало коконом, поцелуй опьянял и окатывал жаром, а Стив все продолжал — и тот, второй, тоже! Большие ладони так бережно прошлись по плечам, по спине, сжали талию, легли на бедра Тони; кончиками пальцев Стив коснулся мучительно напряженного паха и выдохнул:

— Знаешь, он — я — мы оба умираем, так хотим тебе отсосать.

— Что, вот так сразу, даже победу не отметим? — попытался пошутить Тони, но слова выходили задыхающимися, скомканными, будто пытались сложиться во что-то совсем другое, например, «Да, да, да!». 

Он застонал, дернулся — и ничего не кончилось. Застонал снова, теперь уже раздраженно и зло: стоящий по стойке «смирно» член намекал, что просто повернуться на другой бок и уснуть не выйдет. С недавних пор сны Тони сделались страннее некуда: вперемежку с кошмарами ему показывали то, чего не было и быть не могло. Два Кэпа сразу? Новая огромная война, которую они каким-то чудом выиграли? Их общая спальня, где каждая мелочь, от постера на стене до стойки щита в углу — двух стоек! — просто-таки кричала о том, что они — все трое — вместе?!

— Черт знает что, — пробормотал он, садясь. Член ныл и пульсировал, требуя своего. Ничего удивительного, после такого исключительно горячего порно — с самим собой и двумя Капитанами в придачу. Как с этим бороться, Тони не знал и, если честно, знать не хотел. — Черт его знает, что. Вандины штучки? 

Ночь смеялась ему в лицо, не давая ответов, и все, что мог Тони, все, к чему он привык, диктовало единственный выход.

Он поднялся, зевая и проклиная все на свете, и пошел в мастерские. Работать. Второй щит из сна выглядел очень интересно — явно его собственная разработка. Может, попробовать воспроизвести? Вот эти излучатели по краям наверняка призваны генерировать какое-то поле, а куда приспособить источник энергии?..

***  
Когда у дверей его пентхауса появились сразу два Стива Роджерса, Тони чуть было не решил, что наконец-то сошел с ума. Немудрено, когда каждую ночь то кошмары мучают, то фантастическое порно крутят. Одиночество лазерным резаком впивалось куда-то в душу. Мстители прекрасно могли обойтись и без него, заполучив Роуди в качестве тяжелой воздушной артиллерии. Брюс пропал, Тор ушел в собственную одиссею по Девяти мирам, Пеппер... С Пеппер они учились снова быть друзьями, но потеря Джарвиса оказалась той последней соломинкой, которая грозила переломить хребет измученному верблюду, так что первые несколько секунд он просто стоял и смотрел на двух Стивов Роджерсов, про себя поражаясь тому, какие причудливые формы может принимать посстравматическое расстройство. 

— Мне нужно прилечь, — слабо сказал он тогда. — Джар...ах, черт. Пятница?

Тогда она была еще совсем юной, нетренированной, и отзывалась на команды со значительной задержкой, но, видимо, паника в его голосе сработала как аналог адреналина, впрыснутого в кровь.

— Босс?

— Я схожу с ума, — начал он, и два Стива, не сговариваясь, слитным движением шагнули вперед и подняли ладони.

— Нет, Тони, постой.

У него закружилась голова, так это было... одновременно. Видимо, один из Стивов это тоже понял, потому что нахмурился и произнес:

— Тони, дыши. Все в порядке, это не ловушка, я не галлюцинация и не фокусы Локи. Ты мне веришь?

— Вас двое, — только и смог выдавить Тони, хотя ответ был — да. Вот только которому из них он верил всей душой?

— Двое, да, — видно было, как один из Кэпов — тот, что выглядел самую чуточку постарше, — предупреждающе глянул на своего... коллегу? Двойника? А, один черт. — Можно мы войдем? Пожалуйста. Не хотелось бы создавать, как это там... инфоповод.

Тони нервно хихикнул и посторонился, пропуская обоих внутрь. Выправка у Кэпов была одинаковая, ширина плеч совпадала до миллиметра, и все-таки он уже видел разницу — в микроскопических деталях, в крошечных нюансах, которые не заметил бы ни один нормальный человек, но нормальные люди не рассматривают Кэпа часами, прячась за падом и маской нахального равнодушия.

«Его» Кэп был упрямым. Это упрямство было того сорта, с каким зеленый росток пробивается к солнцу, взламывая на своем пути асфальт и бетон. Кэп точно так же стремился к жизни и свету — стиснув зубы, принимая на себя удары (судьбы ли, врагов — без разницы), увлекая за собой всех, кто оказался рядом. Его вера могла двигать горами, просто Кэп не разменивался на подобные мелочи.

Второй Кэп казался печальным и надломленным. Тони чудилось, что он потерял свое солнце и теперь не знал, куда идти. Упрямство осталось, уж это-то из Кэпа нельзя было вытравить никакими жизненными невзгодами, но его словно присыпало серым невесомым пеплом. Этот пепел был во взгляде голубых глаз, в горькой складке рта, в чуть более сдержанных движениях.

— Босс, если нужно вызвать скорую... — начала было Пятница, но Тони, не спускавший глаз с обоих Кэпов, помотал головой.

— Лучше проанализируй эту парочку. Они вправду есть, мне не кажется?

Грустный Кэп подошел к Тони поближе и протянул руку. Осторожно коснулся плеча. Глаза у него были такие, что у Тони дыхание перехватило.

— Я вправду здесь, — сказал Кэп просто. — И я-другой тоже здесь, как и должен быть. А ты... господи, Тони, с тобой все в порядке.

Это звучало и молитвой, и заклинанием, и выдохом из самой глубины души.

— То есть, с твоим Тони не все в порядке, я правильно понимаю? Я стал новым Черным Властелином или все-таки сжег себе мозги? Или у меня отказала батарейка?

— Не могу об этом говорить. Не могу и не хочу. — Другой Кэп потер лицо и тяжело вздохнул. — Но мне очень нужна твоя помощь, Тони.

— Что, быстренько построить машину времени? — пошутил Тони, но осекся, увидев выражение до боли знакомого и все-таки чужого лица. — Я угадал? Господи прости, откуда ты только взялся на мою голову.

— Из будущего, — просто сказал Стив. Не тот, что смотрел на Тони как на утраченное и чудом обретенное сокровище, а второй — хороший парень, с которым у Тони бывали сложности, но в последнее время... кхм. — Он из будущего, Тони.

После этого Старк даже переживать забыл, так сделалось интересно.

— Ладно, — сказал он. — На входной билет вы заработали. Нам нужен кофе, и чтобы ты, Кэп, как следует поработал языком.

Оба Стива и бровью не повели. Жаль. Тони надеялся хотя бы на один экземпляр смущенного румянца, очень привлекательно смотревшегося на бледной коже. Получив по чашке свежесваренного кофе, они устроились в гостиной. Тони выжидательно уставился на Стива-два, а его Стив примостился сбоку, так близко, что от этой близости обдавало жаром.

Стив-из-будущего тяжело вздохнул, отставил чашку и принялся рассказывать. Через несколько минут Тони, не приходя в сознание, хватанул глоток кофе, но не обжегся и даже не особенно заметил гущи, застрявшей на языке — слишком невероятным и страшным был рассказ.

— ...половина человечества, — сказал он. — И мы ничего не смогли сделать? Куда мы смотрели?

— На самом деле мы смогли, — тихо сказал Стив. — Ты... ты особенно смог. А я пошел разносить Камни обратно. И что-то, наверное, заклинило в установке Пима, а хрононавигатор рассыпался в пыль, так что…

— Пим! — фыркнул Тони, отвлекаясь от невероятного на привычное раздражение от вечного конкурента Старк Индастриз. — Не удивительно, что поломалось, у него постоянно... впрочем, нет, я несправедлив. Да и рассыпавшийся хрононавигатор — это подозрительно. Говоришь, я сам помогал вам с этой установкой? А подробностей не помнишь?

— Ты не очень-то вдавался в подробности, — скупо улыбнулся Стив. — Времени не было. Может быть, с Брюсом... но Брюса здесь нет, ни нашего, ни вашего, так?

— Так, — кивнул Тони. — А Брюс... где он? С ним все в порядке?

— Он вернется, — ответил Стив. — Правда, не скоро. Не знаю, сколько я могу рассказывать. Брюс говорил, будущее изменить нельзя. Мое будущее. Но попав сюда, я создал ответвление потока, так что ваше-то будущее я менять могу. Знать бы, к добру или к худу.

— Не болтай ерунды, Кэп, когда это ты делал что-нибудь плохое?.. — Тони осекся — так страшно переменилось лицо Стива. Тоска, вина, боль... да что же они там такого натворили, в будущем? — Ладно, давайте обойдемся без выяснения, кто и в чем виноват. Я... подумаю, что можно сделать насчет установки, но на это потребуется время, Кэп, имей в виду.

— Выбора у меня все равно нет, — тихо отозвался Стив.

— Ну почему же? — Тони постарался, чтобы его голос звучал весело и легкомысленно. — Ты можешь выбрать, в какой спальне будешь ночевать. Что? Не на Базу же тебе идти — там придется еще десять раз объяснять, откуда ты взялся. Того и гляди, кого-нибудь удар хватит.

— Спасибо, Тони. — Другой Стив стиснул руки в замок и опустил голову.

— Не возражаешь, если я тоже останусь? — спросил его Стив, глядя на Тони с надеждой и тревогой.

— Оставайся. Два Стива Роджерса — в два раза лучше, чем один, — махнул рукой Тони, снова направляясь к кофеварке. — Особенно в постели.

За его спиной послышался странный звук — словно кто-то — возможно, сразу двое, — подавился воздухом.

— Черт, — пробормотал тот Стив, что прибыл из будущего — и какой бредовой ни казалась бы идея, Тони чуял, что он не лжет ни словом. — Я уже и подзабыл, как он... ну…

— За словом в карман не лезет, — подсказал его двойник. — Спасибо, Тони, я... мы оба очень ценим и постараемся создавать поменьше неудобств.

— Да ладно, какие от тебя могут быть неудобства — гимн страны под душем в шесть утра? — хмыкнул Тони и тут же представил это себе в красках. — Если надумаете — позовите, я сниму для инстаграмма.

— Так и скажи, что просто хочешь оказаться с нами в душе, — вдруг заявил один из Стивов. От неожиданности Тони даже не заметил, который. — Может быть, мы там даже поместимся.

— Шутки на тему секса? Кэп, да ты опасен для моего целибата. Глядишь, я приму твое предложение всерьез, — развеселился Тони.

Стив из настоящего отреагировал, как Тони и ожидал: вздохнул с видом покорности судьбе и пробормотал что-то об острых языках. Зато второго Стива как иголкой ткнули: он побледнел, громко сглотнул и спросил как-то обреченно:

— Здесь же есть спортзал, правда?

— И даже запас усиленных боксерских груш остался. — Тони вдруг захотелось извиниться непонятно за что. Он беспомощно посмотрел на своего Стива, тот пожал плечами и предложил:

— Спарринг?

— И я смогу посмотре... — начал было Тони, но вовремя остановился. — Буду в мастерской. Пятница, малышка, когда гости закончат, покажи им свободные спальни. Доступ А.

— Окей, босс, — отозвалась Пятница, и Тони пошел изобретать то, не знаю что.

Так и началось самое странное время в жизни Тони Старка. Никакой гений не мог бы предсказать всех последствий такого соседства; ни один богач не смог бы купить ничего подобного, и ни один плейбой…

Тут мысль буксовала. Тони пару раз заглядывал в спортзал, где Стив-два ожесточенно молотил груши, точно избывал какой-то тайный грех, и в последний раз поймал себя на том, что смотрит и глаз не может отвести. Словно почувствовав, Стив обернулся и вопросительно поднял брови.

— Да так, — сказал Тони совершенно без участия мозга. — На задницу любуюсь. Настоящая американская. Знаешь, твой первый костюм ее совершенно не красил.  
Стив как-то горько хмыкнул. Это означало, что Тони опять задел неприятные воспоминания. Просто поразительно, сколько их накопилось у Стива-из-будущего. Тони порой казалось, что тот весь — как одна большая рана, куда ни дотронешься — болит. Его Стив периодически отлучался на Базу, где в его отсутствие заправляла Романова. Тони предлагал ему джет, но Стиву нравилось гонять на мотоцикле. Он, наверное, и в Башне-то решил остаться, чтобы почаще седлать своего железного коня. Стив-второй практически не выходил наружу. Бегать в Центральном парке он теперь предпочитал по ночам, а больше, как он сам заявлял, его никуда и не тянуло.

— Ну, ты его сильно улучшил, — Стив поймал ладонью качавшуюся грушу, остановил и, глубоко вздохнув, решился. — Тони. Нам нужно поговорить. Второй я против, и я понимаю, почему, но... черт, я ведь знаю, чем это может кончиться и просто не могу позволить, чтобы…

Он замолчал, глядя на Тони отчаянными глазами, слишком яркими и честными. Красивыми. У Тони от них сердце замирало, а теперь так и вовсе пропустило удар.

— Новости будут паршивые? — спросил он. — Так ведь?

Стив кивнул.

— Пойму, если ты после них отменишь мне допуск.

— Ладно. Хорошо. То есть, ничего хорошего, но... Ты уверен, что мы не должны подождать нашего Стива? В конце концов, скрывать что-то от сокомандников — паршивая идея, мы в этом уже убедились.

— Убедились! — рявкнул Стив так, что задрожали стекла. — Я не хочу повторения того, что было! И я не про Альтрона сейчас. Поэтому…

— Поэтому я здесь, — выдохнул второй Стив, останавливаясь в дверях. В руках у него была до боли знакомая картонная папка. — Ты прав, нельзя это скрывать. Я ездил за документами — все равно ведь Тони захочет подтверждения, если не сразу, то…

— Вот теперь я начинаю волноваться. Что там у вас за страшная тайна?

— Пойдем в гостиную, — сказал Стив-из-будущего. — Пойдем, тебе понадобится кофе и, может быть, что-то покрепче.

И Тони пошел, чувствуя, как в желудке шевелится холодное и склизкое предчувствие неотвратимого.

Через двадцать минут больше всего на свете ему хотелось влезть в костюм и разнести к чертям собачьим пару десятков баз Гидры со всем содержимым, и наплевать на наличие персонала. Оба Стива смотрели больными виноватыми глазами. Здешний Кэп попытался прикоснуться к Тони, но тот отдернулся и обхватил себя за плечи, ссутулившись, как от зимнего ветра. Стив-один вздрогнул, будто пропустил удар в живот, и тогда второй Стив положил ему руку на бицепс и крепко стиснул.

— Я... всегда винил отца в том, что мама... — начал Тони жутким скрипучим голосом. — Проклинал его. А оказывается…

Каким-то образом у Тони в ладонях оказался стакан со скотчем, и он смотрел на него, не понимая, что делать дальше. Один Стив подпирал его плечом справа, другой — слева, и кусок льда в груди мерзко ворочался и неохотно таял от тепла и молчаливого участия, тут же нарастая снова.

Тони глотнул виски, жидким огнем прокатившегося по пищеводу, и спросил:

— Почему ты молчал? Почему, Стив? Неужели ты думал, что я с места в карьер рвану вершить запоздалое правосудие, убивая правых и виноватых? Ты настолько боялся за этого своего друга или настолько не верил мне? Отвечай!

Тони не замечал, что кричит, срывая голос, слезы текли по лицу, и больно было почти так же, как в пещере, когда Йинсен делал ему операцию на сердце. Он не знал, у которого из Стивов требовал ответа, но ответ ему был нужен, как воздух, которого решительно не хватало.

— Мне очень жаль, Тони, — лихорадочно шептал кто-то. — Я не хотел, чтобы тебе было больно, и не знал, как облегчить эту боль.

— Я струсил, — говорил второй, а может быть, тот же самый голос. — Я испугался за себя и в результате подвел тебя. Это было... там, откуда я пришел, все обернулось безобразной, чудовищной ошибкой. И даже если я сейчас совершаю ошибку еще более страшную — пусть. Тони, ты не один. Я... мы рядом. У тебя есть друзья. Мы справимся. Ты справишься.

Хотелось орать, убивать, отменить прошлое — и смириться с ним. Отпустить. Стив был виноват и вместе с тем прав, без сомнений: Тони собирался пережить это горе, должен был пережить. Приступ паники и отчаянья прошел, вычерпав его до дна, бережные сильные руки держали его отовсюду, целиком, и какой-то из Стивов — он боялся даже думать, который, — вжал его в могучую грудь и покачивал, как младенца, шепча слова утешения и раскаяния, но буря ушла, оставив за собой все то, что оставляет буря: много разбитого, поднятую с глубин души застарелую грязь, хлопающую хвостами обреченную рыбу, сбитых с неба птиц.

И ясное, промытое дочиста небо над всем этим безобразием. Тони выпрямился и заглянул в глаза одному Стиву. Потом второму.

— Я... — он обнаружил, что сорвал голос, и попытался снова. — Я сделаю все, что смогу. Для этого несчастного сукина сына, чтоб он сдох, прости, Стив, и для тебя. Для вас.

Стив помотал головой, и на мгновение Тони снова захотелось его ударить... и поцеловать. Вечное упрямство, вечная уверенность в том, что только он и знает, как правильно поступать, и когда-то Тони страшно бесился от этой непробиваемой веры в праведный путь, но разве сейчас Стив не переменился? Разве не победил в самом страшном бою — с самим собой, за право совершать и исправлять ошибки, разве…

— Тони, — словно почувствовав, сказал Стив. Который — было все равно, они оба явно были согласны друг с другом, по крайней мере в эту самую минуту. — Тони. Баки не младенец, и я... мы — тоже. Сделай хоть что-нибудь для себя, хоть раз в жизни. Это трудно, я знаю, но хотя бы попытайся.

Последний черный язык бури дотянулся до Тони, на мгновение застил глаза и отступил, оставив понимание.

— Я ведь не пережил всей той истории, — хрипло сказал Старк, глядя в глаза Стиву-два. Спутать его с его более молодой и счастливой, даже с учетом всех обстоятельств, версией, было просто невозможно, и как это Тони раньше их не различал? Дикость какая-то. — Не пережил ведь, так?

Тот молча кивнул, пряча горе и вину, огромную и всеобъемлющую, как море, и до Тони дошло: для него-то, для этого Стива, буря все еще идет. Ломает деревья и дома, крушит привычные представления, подчистую сносит все, на что привык опираться, душит песком и водой на каждой попытке вдохнуть.

Тело решило само, и Тони обнаружил, что обнимает его: крепко-накрепко, как утопающего. Мокрый голубой глаз растерянно моргал совсем близко, расплывался в золотистом мареве слипшихся ресниц, плечи Стива напряглись под весом чужих рук — и опали.

— Сделаем это вместе, — сипло решил Тони и втянул в их дурацкое тройное объятие и второго Стива тоже. — Пока рано радоваться, но я, кажется, только что сообразил, как отправить тебя домой.

Стив вздрогнул, повесил голову, и до Тони дошло. Черт побери.

— Не то чтобы я очень хотел отправлять тебя домой или, не знаю, мечтал избавиться теперь, после всего, что... узнал, — быстро сказал он. — Просто я же тебя знаю, Кэп, для тебя родина и свобода — это все, а сейчас ты даже хуже, чем в чужой земле, ты в чужой жизни, и…

— Я здесь счастлив. — просто сказал Стив. — Веришь или нет.

Тони уставился на него и понял кое-что еще — несказанное, неправильное, невозможное, но несомненное.

Он был счастлив тоже. Здесь, с двумя Кэпами, спустя неполный час после самой страшной и сокрушительной новости за всю свою жизнь: счастлив и полон неясной, но пленительной надежды.

— Я не пойду прямо сейчас в лабораторию, — решил он, хотя еще пару минут назад думал иначе. — Можем мы, не знаю, пойти погулять? Втроем?

Они смогли, и это была едва ли не лучшая прогулка Тони за всю его беспокойную жизнь. Банальная до оскомины: Центральный парк, кола и хотдоги, сытые и оттого недружелюбные утки в пруду, кружевные тени деревьев на дорожках, но покой, неожиданно поселившийся в его душе, был сродни воздушному шарику в детстве — ярким, легким, дарящим радость. Потом они вернулись в Башню и, не сговариваясь, устроились в гостиной смотреть кино. Между делом оба Стива признались, что довольно-таки безнадежны в деле приготовления еды, поэтому вскоре журнальный столик был уставлен коробками из-под тайской лапши. Тони иногда отвлекался на просчет поискового алгоритма, но то и дело ловил на себя взгляд то одной, то другой пары голубых глаз — и предательская улыбка игриво дергала его за уголок рта.

Отголоски страшной темы то и дело всплывали в разговорах, но уже куда меньше напоминали режущее стекло и стальную арматуру, скорее камушек в ботинке: вытряхнул и пошел дальше. Тони ждал возвращения Пима с конференции в Берне, хотя и опасался, что тот даже разговаривать с ним не захочет, занимался прототипом собственной установки и втайне собирал-таки алгоритм для поисков одного конкретного Зимнего солдата, он же Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, он же Баки. Стив-два как-то застукал его за этим занятием, спустившись в мастерскую. Справедливости ради, он принес кофе и пончики, а Тони просто отвлекся — ну а кто бы не отвлекся? — и забыл попросить Пятницу свернуть голоэкран.

— Тони, ты не обязан... — начал было он, но, видимо, сердитый взгляд, брошенный поверх пончика, вышел достаточно убедительным. Стив вздохнул и продолжил: — Если... когда ты его обнаружишь, наверное, не стоит сразу лететь за ним в броне, хватать и тащить сюда. Баки пока в относительной безопасности, Заковия уже случилась, Земо ищет информацию. Мне кажется, лучше дождаться конференции в Женеве и тогда накрыть всех одним колпаком. Как думаешь, сумеем?

— Насколько я понимаю, спасая короля Т’Чаку, мы оттягиваем вступление Ваканды в мировое сообщество. Настоящее вступление, я имею в виду, — задумчиво протянул Тони. — Впрочем, если удастся встретиться с Т’Чаллой заранее, показать документы, убедить... Может быть, Наташа?

Стив улыбнулся краешком рта и кивнул.

— Очень возможно. И не забывай, в этот раз я буду с вами. Пегги я уже однажды оплакал и проводил в последний путь, теперь очередь твоего Стива.

Тони вздрогнул. Он не мог по-настоящему назвать Стива своим — ни одного из Стивов, а ведь хотелось. Со Стивом-два они вообще стали проводить очень много времени вдвоем. Тот приходил в мастерскую поиграть с Дубиной, порисовать, приносил Тони еду и вытаскивал того «подышать воздухом», пусть даже просто на балкон Башни. Стив-один, вынужденный разрываться между Манхэттеном и Базой, хмурился и... ревновал? Тони не знал, как это еще назвать, он вообще не знал, как назвать то, что происходило между ними, а потому предпочитал пока прятать голову в песок.

Первый Стив будто почувствовал — возник за дверями мастерской с бумажным пакетом, в котором истекали мясным соком бургеры из их любимой забегаловки. Кинул вопросительный взгляд на Тони, потом на второго Стива, насупился, глядя на коробку с пончиками.

— И нельзя забывать про этот твой кошмарный бункер с пятью живыми бомбами внутри, — затараторил Тони. — Что с ними делать — ума не приложу. Убивать негуманно, размораживать опасно, отдавать армейским самоубийственно... Ждать, пока с ними разберется Земо — безнравственно. — Он протянул руку за бургером — пахло божественно.

— Я сам разберусь с Земо, — в один голос сказали Стивы, переглянулись, снова заговорили одновременно и так же одновременно замолчали. Тони без лишних церемоний ткнул в ближайшего пальцем.

— Это моя вина, что Земо свихнулся именно на мне, — сообщил Стив-два. — Мне и исправлять, хотя не представляю, как это сделать. Расстрелять их всех в стазисе? Но это…

— Отвратительно, — тут же сказал первый Стив. — С Баки сняли коды? Там, в будущем?

— Да, в Ваканде, — Стив-два нахмурился. — Т’Чалла ни за что не позволит тащить к его сестре еще пятерых убийц.

— Есть способ стереть коды, — перебил Тони. — До меня только сейчас дошло. Программа работы с воспоминаниями! Да, она несовершенна, но и я на месте не сижу, а с помощью Ваканды... если там, конечно, решат помочь…

— Решат, — уверенно и твердо сказал Стив-два. — Я встречусь с Т’Чаллой и все ему расскажу. В конце концов, мы собираемся спасти его отца... в числе прочего. Ешь бургер, Тони.

Тони впился зубами в мягкую булочку и чуть не подавился от внезапного озарения.

— Ты сказал, что будешь с нами в Женеве, поговоришь с Т’Чаллой... То есть, ты останешься, даже если моя машина времени заработает раньше?

— Останусь, если ты... вы не против, — быстро исправился Стив-два. — И даже дольше, если позволите. Для борьбы с Таносом вам будут нужны все силы, все союзники. Поэтому пора, наверное, представить меня Мстителям.

Тони чуть не подавился вторично.

— Клинт будет в восторге, это точно, — сказал он, наконец. — Но, думаю, ты прав. Нельзя ведь держать тебя в шкафу, как какую-то грязную тайну. Что мы им скажем?

— Правду, — спокойно ответил Стив и посмотрел на своего двойника. — А вот как именно мы ее преподнесем, надо подумать.

— Пойдем подумаем, — согласился тот. — В спортзал? Там как-то думается лучше.

Они оба направились к двери — решительно, целеустремленно. Когда за ними закрылись двери лифта, Тони вздохнул и приказал:

— Пятница, следи за этими... договаривающимися сторонами. Если дело будет пахнуть жареным, зови на помощь.

— Включить трансляцию, босс? — с готовностью уточнила Пятница, но Тони покачал головой.

— Это их личное. Да и у меня сердце не железное, так за обоих переживать.

Через пятьдесят три минуты Тони понял, что не в состоянии и дальше терзаться неизвестностью.

— Пятница, выключи тут все, я в спортзал. Надеюсь, там еще все живы?

— Жизненные показатели обоих в норме, — отчиталась Пятница, и Тони отправился наверх.

Оба капитана и вправду оказались живы. Они боксировали, не слишком агрессивно, и никто не истекал кровью и не лежал в нокауте — неудивительно, силы у них были равны.

— ...и это мой мир, мое время и мой... Тони! — Стив остановился и чуть не пропустил удар Стива-два. — Что ты тут делаешь?

— Что _вы_ тут делаете, вот вопрос, — Тони смерил обоих тяжелым взглядом и понял. — Проводите демаркационную линию?

— Почти, — кивнул Стив-два. — Я как раз пытаюсь донести до себя самого мысль, что не посягаю ни на лидерство в команде, ни на щит, ни на эксклюзивные права на твое время и внимание — но не могу не любить тебя, Тони. Это выше моих сил.

Тони стоял возле ринга и слушал ватную тишину, воцарившуюся у него в голове. Вот так вот просто: не могу не любить. Гулкие барабаны били под кожей: кровь пульсировала в жилах, а сердце пыталось справиться с бурей чувств. Привычная, спрятанная в самый дальний уголок души нежность и боль вырвалась наружу и теперь металась заполошной птицей: ей нужны были оба Роджерса: свой и... тоже свой, надломленный, уставший, почти смирившийся, но только почти.

— Ты ошалел, — тихо сказал Стив, и Тони сперва закивал — да, ошалел, а кто бы нет? — и только потом сообразил, что обращался Стив не к нему. — Ты его напугал до полусмерти! Тони, дыши. Это... это правда, но видит бог, тебя это ни к чему не…

— Я столько времени молчал, — сказал второй Стив. — Всю жизнь. И второй раз такой глупости не сделаю.

— Ты любишь меня или своего Тони? — не мог не спросить он. — Потому что я, конечно, могу побыть временной заменой, но потом будет только ху…

— Ты не замена! — Это прозвучало в унисон и с таким огнем в голосе, что не поверить... можно было, но не хотелось.

— Еще один шанс, но не замена, — добавил второй Стив. — И если ты не захочешь иметь со мной дела, я пойму, но это ничего не изменит.

Тони покосился влево, вправо, и в итоге сел где стоял. Не держали ноги. Стивы тут же оказались рядом, обняли его, утешая.

— Сукин ты сын, Роджерс, — сказал один из них. — Но я на твоем месте сделал бы то же самое.

— Потому что я и есть ты, — отозвался второй Стив. — На несколько лет старше и наделавший кучу ошибок. Я серьезно, я не покушаюсь, но... ты ведь его любишь. Не просри это, не в этот раз.

— Ты правда меня любишь? И давно, интересно? — Вопрос сам выпрыгнул на язык, сопротивляться сил не было.

— Давно? Не знаю, — ответил первый Стив, полыхая ушами. — Я просто не сразу понял. А когда понял, ты ушел, и что мне было делать?

— Сказать хоть что-нибудь, — буркнул Тони. — Ну как я должен был догадаться?

— Я и сказал, что буду скучать. Но ты все равно не остался.

— Ой-ей, — сказал Тони и спрятал лицо в ладонях. — Стало быть, вы предлагаете мне выбрать? Как-то это отдает мыльной оперой.

Воцарилось молчание.

— Нет, — после паузы сказал Стив. — Искушение большое, но перевесить на тебя еще и эту ношу будет нечестно.

— Нет, — повторил Стив-два. — Я ничего не требую, просто... должен был сказать, и Стив прав: это чужой мне мир. У меня был шанс, и я его упустил, но у вас-то все впереди, если ты, конечно, решишь, что оно того стоит.

— Я... не хочу выбирать, — сказал Тони. Он чувствовал себя так, будто его накачали сывороткой правды — слова лились наружу, не спрашивая разрешения у мозга. — Я хочу попробовать, но не хочу выбирать. Не могу. Или оба, или никто. Как вам такой вариант?

— Блядь, — тихо и совершенно необидно выдохнул Стив-два. Первый Стив, судя по задушенному клекоту из горла, подавился примерно тем же словом. — Тони, я…

Он не договорил. Наклонился, сгребая Тони, и поцеловал — жадно, жарко, невыносимо. Тони вцепился в широкие плечи — ему казалось, что его сносит неумолимым бурным потоком. Он ответил, конечно, ответил, только почему-то воздух кончился слишком быстро. Ему позволили вздохнуть — и тут же снова взяли в плен. Первый Стив, его Стив, развернул его к себе, и поцелуй стал другим: чуть неловким и нестерпимо нежным. Тони застонал в эти губы, желая непонятно чего. Ему было мало, так мало — и слишком много одновременно. Он хотел чувствовать под ладонями обнаженную кожу, хотел целовать, тереться, ласкать и получать ласку, а для это надо было…

— В спальню, — выдохнул Стив. — В спальню, и к черту одежду, и отключить все телефоны.

— Пятница! — взмолился Тони и вцепился в ближайшего Стива намертво, не разбираясь, которому так повезло. — Протокол помнишь?

— Занимаю круговую оборону, босс, — отрапортовала Пятница. Зная ее щепетильность, Тони не сомневался: в спальне найдется все, что нужно или теоретически может потребоваться, и не обнаружится ничего лишнего. — Мои поздравления.

Стив подхватил его на руки и тут же отдал другому себе: видно, как-то они между собой научились договариваться и без слов. Может, взглядами. Тони было плевать, честно говоря. Столько лет заглядываться на Настоящий Американский Идеал, а получить даже больше, чем его, получить _двух_ Стивов Роджерсов…

Да от этого с ума можно было сойти, как от слишком большого счастья — и Тони сходил. Как голодная чайка над двумя кусками хлеба, он метался от одного Стива к другому: обнимал, отпускал, обнимал снова, беспорядочно целовал куда придется, облизывал пересыхающий рот, пытался раздеться и раздеть одновременно — словом, вел себя ужасно откровенно и даже неприлично для опытного плейбоя, которым себя считал.

Потому что со Стивом — со Стивами — он не был плейбоем. Просто был собой: влюбленным, искренним, может быть, даже смешным или нелепым, но собой — Энтони Эдвардом Старком, впервые в жизни получившим вместо оргии двойную порцию любви.

Первый Стив отражал его, как зеркало — так же жадничал, торопился, хватал и нетерпеливо стонал, когда не мог прикоснуться к Тони. Второй был спокойнее, основательнее, будто давным-давно продумал план действий, и теперь методично воплощал его в жизнь. Он раздел Тони, устроил его посередине большой кровати, очень быстро и эффективно разделся сам — и принялся покрывать поцелуями шею, грудь, бедро, дразнить кончиком языка сосок, водить ладонями по нежной коже под коленом, разжигая в Тони ровное, мощное пламя желания.

— Господи, Стив... — Тони откинулся назад, подставил рот, задыхаясь от жара. Сзади постанывал и целовал, прихватывая зубами загривок, большой горячий вихрь по имени Стив Роджерс. Его тезка делал все, чтобы у Тони окончательно отключились остатки сознания, и Тони собирался ответить ему тем же.

— Помоги ему. Себе, — хрипло попросил он, глядя назад через плечо. Глаза у Кэпа были дикие, беззащитные, как у ребенка. — Разденься, Стив, твою задницу этот костюм не красит…

— Похоже, ты просто предпочитаешь мою задницу без одежды, — отозвался Стив, и Тони тоже отозвался — всем собой, но особенно — членом, к которому, кажется, прилила вся мало-мальски свободная кровь в организме. Одна мысль о том, что еще минута — и в его распоряжении будут эти роскошные, крепкие, тугие полушария, которые можно будет целовать, кусать и облизывать, сводила с ума. А стоило представить, что комплекта будет два... Что если он попросит, оба Стива лягут рядышком на живот и позволят ему... позволят ему…

— Блядь, — выговорил он хрипло. — Я от одной перспективы сейчас спущу, кажется. Сделайте уже что-нибудь, вы, идеальные…

Его Стив ткнулся губами Тони в плечо, чуть прикусил, ладонью повел по животу, бедру, накрыл член, мягко сжал основание.

— Не спеши, — с явным усилием попросил он. — Я хочу тебе дать. И... и все остальное тоже. Что захочешь. Что позволишь.

— Давно мечтал тебе отсосать, — прямо заявил второй Стив, глядя Тони в глаза. — Вылизать, взять в горло, распробовать как следует — можно? Ты разрешаешь?

Ответить Тони не смог — речь отказала совершенно, — только и удалось кивнуть. Светловолосая голова спустилась к паху, и Тони хотел было предупредить насчет зубов, но его Стив широко ухмыльнулся и заявил:

— Не волнуйся, он знает, что делает. Мы знаем.

И тут же гибким движением стек вниз, чуть толкнул своего двойника, повозился немного, а потом член Тони захватили в плен сразу два горячих рта, и Тони забыл, как дышать, моргать и мыслить.

Зато не забыл, как ругаться. Давился, кашлял угловатыми словами из перехваченной глотки, пытался не взорваться, как перегретый паровой котел, захлебывался кипящим сладчайшим варевом и смотрел, смотрел…

Два рта. Два быстрых языка. Стремительно взлетающее к запредельному возбуждение. Один Стив прикрыл глаза, точно стесняясь, зато второй смотрел Тони в лицо, не отпуская взгляда, и вылизывал, брал, губами отнимал головку члена, вновь уступал ее Стиву, и тот мгновенно пропускал ствол в самую глубину горла — неумело, давясь, но жадно. Тони несло на гребне волны и вот-вот грозило накрыть с головой, а ведь они еще ничего толком не успели, прошло сколько — пять минут? Это было ужасно несправедливо, и Тони попытался отодвинуться, продержаться хоть чуточку дольше, чтобы успеть покатать на языке хоть краешек восхитительного безумия, куда его тащили эти двое.

— Прекратите! — прохрипел он. — Я же сейчас кончу, эй, слышите? Не хочу!

— Чего ты хочешь? — Один из Стивов приподнялся на локте, облизал вспухшие губы, блестящие от слюны, и Тони пришлось срочно сжать член у основания, чтобы не взорваться от этого зрелища. Он сгреб пару подушек, подсунул себе под голову и поманил ближе одного из Стивов — кажется, своего.

— Тоже хочу тебя попробовать. Давай, вставай надо мной, вот так — ого, какой ты... мощный!

Член у Стива был крупный, ровный, необрезанный, крайняя плоть отступила, обнажая темную от прилившей крови головку, и рот Тони сам собой наполнился слюной. Тони прикрыл глаза, потянулся к тяжелому и налитому в золотистых завитках. Никакой депиляции, боже, как он обожал эту старомодную естественность, давно изжившую себя у других. Не нужно было ему никаких других, только этот невыносимый и невыносимо прекрасный, сумевший перевернуть даже время, даже непреодолимые обстоятельства, а теперь так смиренно ждавший ласки. 

На вкус Стив был как первый полет: соль в пересохшем рту, обморочное счастье, дрожь и напор, горячка движения и тоска по большему, все разом. Тони брал и брал, задыхаясь и торопясь, понимал, что спешить некуда и все-таки не мог себя заставить притормозить хоть на секунду. Летать порой учатся раньше, чем ходить; любить — раньше, чем дышать, и в его случае было именно так: словно всю жизнь он ждал Стива и только его одного — хорошо, их двух, ничего это не меняло, — и дышал вполгруди, а вот теперь, наконец, дорвался.

Стив в обеих своих ипостасях, без всякого сомнения, дорвался вместе с ним. Он стонал сверху, дрожа от едва сдерживаемого желания поддать бедрами, он брал глубоко в горло, будто не знал, что такое рвотный рефлекс, гладил его везде, куда мог дотянуться, и сам Тони будто прикипел ладонями к золотистой коже, боясь выпустить даже на мгновение.

Вкус сделался ярче, резче, Тони слизывал его, и все казалось — мало, мало! Он даже стонал от обиды и нетерпения. Его собственный член был в плену горячего рта, и Стив не щадил — лизал и посасывал, катая в сильных пальцах мошонку, не позволяя кончить, пока Тони не взмолился, застонав особенно сердито и поддав бедрами снизу вверх.

Изо рта внезапно пропала живая бархатистая плоть, и Тони собирался было обидеться всерьез, как Стив принялся целовать его припухшие губы, будто умирал от жажды там, наверху — и вот добрался до источника влаги.

— Хочу тебя в себе, — шепнул он, оторвавшись на мгновение. — Пожалуйста, Тони?

— Я... Стив, я долго не выдержу, я и так…

— Думаешь, я выдержу? — усмехнулся Стив. — У тебя есть?..

— ...конечно, — Тони даже не сразу понял, о чем тот спрашивает, до того был заведен. — Где-то рядом.

Стив, проведя быструю рекогносцировку на местности, сунул тезке флакон смазки и несколько квадратиков презервативов, снова нагнулся к Тони, поцеловал, слизывая смешанный вкус.

— Сначала его, — предложил он хрипло. — Потом меня. Потом... придумаем.

У Тони дрожали руки, когда он раскатывал презерватив по члену. Стив выдавил на ладонь смазку и деловито принялся себя растягивать. В его движениях не было томной тягучести, он не бросал жаркие взгляды из-под ресниц, просто выгнулся, проталкивая в себя пальцы, сосредоточенно прикусил губу, чуть нахмурился — и это выглядело горячее любой эксклюзивной порнухи.

— Твою же... — Тони стиснул себя у основания, чтобы не спустить. — Стив, давай поласковей с собой, а?

Второй Стив соскользнул с кровати, встал рядом, пальцем повел по бедру Тони, наклонился, поцеловал подбирающийся живот.

— Не волнуйся, — шепнул он, пока Стив трахал себя пальцами, заставляя тело уступить. — Ему — мне — нам нравится жестко.

— Я готов, — заявил Стив, и Тони ему ни капельки не поверил.

— Ну-ка, ложись сюда, герой-любовник, — приказал он, сдвигаясь к краю кровати. — На спину.

Стив покорно вытянулся перед ним, закинул руки за голову и стиснул изголовье кровати так, что побелели костяшки.

— Мы так не договаривались, — пробормотал Тони, устраиваясь между раздвинутых сильных ног. Еще чуть-чуть — и эти ноги окажутся у него на плечах, но прямо сейчас нужно было усмирить бунт тела, разрывающегося между возбуждением и страхом неизвестности.

— Ты дыши, Стив. Дыши. Это же не бой.

Он гладил и нежил это восхитительное тело, успокаивал нервного Стива — господи, ведь точно в первый раз, он был первым у этого сокровища, у изумительного, великолепного парня, самого красивого в мире, — целовал, бормотал ерунду, гладил сам — по влажному, скользкому, все еще тугому, но, кажется, уже не настолько.

— Тони! — шептал Стив, то зажмуриваясь, то распахивая глаза. — Тони!..

— Сейчас, Стив, сейчас. Расслабься еще немного, ну же!

Широкая ладонь протиснулась между их телами, уверенные пальцы прошлись по чуть опавшему члену, потерли и сжали под головкой, и Стив, ахнув, дернулся вверх, потом назад и вниз, пойманный врасплох между удовольствием и удовольствием. Второй Стив наклонился к Тони, поцеловал собственнически и грязно и подтолкнул ближе к своему двойнику.

— Давай, можно!

Тони даже не пытался сопротивляться. Он втиснулся, въехал в тугое и гладкое, закаменел на мгновение, так Стив обжигал и обжимал внутри: восхитительный, готовый, раскрытый и жадный, с искусанными губами и закатившимися глазами, с мокрым шелковым блеском висков и беззащитным отчего-то подбородком. Второй Стив нажал на спину Тони ладонью, задал ритм и выдохнул в самое ухо:

— Давай же. Ему так надо.

Тони начал двигаться, и Стив под ним сразу же вскинулся навстречу, скрестил щиколотки на пояснице, подался вверх животом, грудью, задницей. Тони будто качало на волнах самого ласкового в мире моря, где каждая волна накрывала удовольствием, откатывалась и возвращалась снова, все мощнее и неодолимее. Стив требовал всего и сразу, вскрикивал на особенно удачных толчках, и Тони забывал о себе, стремясь снова и снова услышать это задыхающееся «А-ах!».

— Нравится, — шептал второй Стив, и его голос был как тихий рокот камней в глубине этого моря. — Посмотри, как ему нравится, черт, чего бы я не отдал, чтобы…

Новый толчок. Тони поймал другого Стива за шею, пригнул к себе, поцеловал еще грязней, чем тот совсем недавно и миллион лет тому назад, целовал его.

— Получишь... — пообещал он сипло. — Потерпи.

Стив вжался в него сзади, членом проехался по ложбинке между ягодиц — Тони на мгновение замер, ошеломленный, и Стив под ним ответил недовольным стоном, — и согласился:

— Получу. Я люблю тебя, Тони. Мы любим.

— Держи меня, — прохрипел Тони. — Не отпускай, слышишь?

Было неудобно, слишком жарко, тесно — и прекрасно, так что Тони сам иногда забывал дышать. Стив под ним зазвенел натянутой до предела струной, потянулся было к своему члену, но тот Стив, который обнимал Тони, отбросил свою-чужую руку в сторону, сам стиснул ствол, провел большим пальцем по текущей предсеменем головке и напоказ облизал ладонь. Тони этого не увидел, только услышал и почувствовал, но этого оказалось довольно, чтобы Стив под ним закаменел, стиснул Тони до звездочек в глазах — и рухнул в оргазм, как в глубину с обрыва.

Тони накрыло тут же, моментально. Скрутило так, что несколько секунд он не видел ничего, кроме темноты и звезд, кружащихся в ней. Потом горячая твердая ладонь коснулась его лба, губы накрыли пересохший рот и утешили поцелуем, и Тони слегка опомнился. Стив все еще лежал, опрокинутый и обессилевший, часто моргал и явно пытался прийти в себя, и Тони ужасно хотелось свалиться сверху и полежать немного. Но сильные руки осторожно перекатили его набок, и Тони ткнулся мокрым лбом в горячее, бугрящееся мышцами плечо, машинально лизнул соленую кожу. С него аккуратно стянули презерватив, а потом сзади прижалось раскаленное, возбужденное донельзя, и Тони застонал от досады — прямо сейчас он не мог даже говорить, настолько его накрыло истомой.

— Тони... — позвал Стив, и горячее прижалось снова — нетерпеливо, с намеком, заставляя сердце отозваться сладкой опаской. — Позволишь... хоть что-нибудь?

Тони кивнул, собрав все силы, и снова уткнулся в соленое плечо, сжал зубы, готовясь кричать. Стив казался доведенным до предела, и было бы нечестно…

Стив наклонился и лизнул его между ягодиц, так что Тони даже воздухом подавился. Накатившая слабость отступила, он вздернул голову, пытаясь что-то сказать, остановить безумие.

Стив лизнул снова. И снова. Вжался членом, не вталкиваясь внутрь, двинулся вверх, проезжаясь по мокрой от слюны ложбинке, и Тони внезапно осознал простой и непреложный факт. Не так уж его вымотал первый секс со Стивом.

— Смазки... добавь, — просипел он. — Не спеши, Стив, все будет.

— Не хочу, чтобы тебе было больно, — заявил второй Стив.

— Вот и прекрасно, — отозвался Тони, улыбаясь во весь рот безумной, шальной улыбкой. — Значит, смазки побольше, растянуть потщательнее — и мне станет еще лучше, чем сейчас. А мне сейчас очень хорошо, поверь.

Стив рядом с ним зашевелился, потянулся — нет, не к губам, к шее, которая, Тони чувствовал, расцветет яростными отметинами. Потом принялся за его соски. Никто и никогда не уделял особенного внимания его соскам, вдруг подумалось Тони, но Стив подошел к делу с истинно капитанской основательностью: втягивал в рот, дразнил кончиком языка, покусывал — на самой грани боли и удовольствия, — а потом повторял и повторял.

Как Стив держится, Тони искренне не понимал. Сам он уже спустил бы раз десять. Но как-то тот крепился, только хрипло дышал, тщательно выполняя инструкции. Растянутая пальцами задница мерно пульсировала, смазка капала на простыню, в висках сладко и страшно стучал пульс — Тони искренне полагал, что на второй заход его не хватит, по крайней мере, не через пять минут после первого, но щедрые ласки снова будили в нем темное и тягучее, словно патока, желание.

— Сти-и-ив, — протянул он, и ничего больше говорить не пришлось. Тот поцеловал его в затылок, обхватил поперек талии и принялся втискиваться — медленно, так медленно, что у Тони заныло в низу живота. Задница чуть саднила и пульсировала, приспосабливаясь к вторжению, и это было немножко страшно, все-таки размер у Стива оказался весьма солидным, но Тони никогда не боялся неизведанного. Так что он на пробу покачал бедрами, потерся вновь напрягшимся членом о первого Стива — и решительно двинулся назад, на завоевание новых высот... глубин... а, что бы там ни было, как же хо-ро-шо!..

Стив толкался медленно, осторожно, и весь дрожал мельчайшей дрожью напряжения. Сдерживался, щадил его, пытался не сорваться — у Тони даже горло перехватило от этой готовности остановиться в любой момент. А потом она стала злить.

— Сильнее, — потребовал он, потому что какого черта, он был железный, а не хрустальный, и заслужил того, чтобы Стив потерял голову вместе с ним. Они все трое заслужили. — Кэп. Стив. Сильнее, мать твою.

И Стив, кажется, решил послушаться, потому что мир перед глазами Тони вдруг перевернулся, и Тони обнаружил себя на четвереньках прямо над Стивом номер раз, у которого снова стоял во всей красе и славе. Стив-один обхватил ладонью сразу оба члена, а тот, другой, толкнулся резко и мощно, проехался по простате, и Тони принялся орать, как и собирался с самого начала.

Его отчаянное хриплое соло быстро превратилось сперва в дуэт, а затем и в трио — Стивы оказались восхитительно громкими, а тот, что вколачивал в него член, еще и безжалостным. Толчок за толчком, резкие четкие движения ладонью — и когда они успели поменяться руками? — и Стив под Тони застонал, крепче стиснув его за талию.

— Вы мне снились... оба, — выдохнул Тони неожиданно для себя самого. — Каждую ночь. Совсем меня... измучили. Я на вас отыграюсь, будьте уверены.

Толчки в заднице стали резкими и хаотичными, и Тони чувствовал, что Стив уже далеко за гранью. Он хотел его столкнуть, упасть втроем, и потому выстонал прямо в губы нижнему:

— Хочу тебя трахнуть... после него. Чтобы ты был весь растянутый, готовый и податливый, чтобы впустил меня, как по маслу, чтобы…

— А-а-а! — слитный вопль оглушил, ребра чуть не хрустнули в стальной хватке. Наслаждение ударило, оглушило, связало их намертво, на миг превратив в единый организм, и Тони все-таки потерял сознание — к счастью, ненадолго.

— ...правда, нечаянно, — бормотал кто-то большой и провинившийся. — Он как сказал, у меня просто... а, черт. Тони, как ты?

— Жив, — просипел Тони. Он действительно был жив — потрясающе, заново жив, жив, как раньше никогда еще не бывало, — и собирался продолжать в том же духе. Да, и секс тоже, если только эта парочка не заездит его совсем. — Пить.

Кровать жалобно скрипнула, когда один из Стивов поднялся, и кто-то — Тони было лень разбираться, кто именно, — нагнулся и поцеловал его в мокрый от пота затылок. Другой Стив крепче обнял его, дыханием поворошил волосы надо лбом. Несколько шагов, тишина, и Стив вернулся со стаканом воды.

— Держи.

Тони пил, захлебываясь, как в пустыне. Глаза наконец-то открылись, с них сошла тягучая пелена недавнего обморочного удовольствия, и первое, что он увидел, была тревога на лице Стива, а второе — мягкая, совсем незнакомая улыбка на лице другого Стива. Нежная улыбка, черт возьми, он раньше и не думал, что Кэп способен на нежность.

— Это было... — начал этот незнакомый Стив и сам себя оборвал, склонился за новым поцелуем. — Спасибо, Тони.

— Всегда пожалуйста, только отдышаться дайте, — пробормотал Тони. — И простыни бы сменить, эти насквозь.

Один Стив наклонился и без лишних слов поднял Тони на руки. Второй в секунду сдернул измятое и промокшее белье и постелил свежее, которое возникло будто из воздуха.

— В душ? — спросил тот, что держал его на руках. Как невесту, но какая разница, если можно опустить голову на плечо, обнять за шею и дышать теплым, родным запахом. — Или спать?

— В душ, наверное. И спать. Потом кофе, еда и повторить. И придумать, как улучшить звукоизоляцию на Базе, иначе Роуди откусит мне голову. Стив, помнишь те две спальни в зеленом крыле, между которыми встроена дверь? Переноси туда вещи.

— Серьезно? — удивился Стив, но спорить не стал и понес Тони в душ, кивнув по пути своему двойнику — мол, слышал? Выполняй. — Так сразу? Имей в виду, нас воспитывали иначе. Цветы, прогулки, походы в кино…

— Цветы я терпеть не могу, можете компенсировать пончиками. Интересно, бывают пончики в виде цветов? Наверное, можно заказать. Не то чтобы я не любил классику... — Тони несло на эндорфиновой волне. Судя по улыбке Стива, тот ничуть не возражал. — Пончиками вы меня уже накормили. Прогулка в парке у нас тоже была. Просмотр кино на диване в гостиной считается? Должен считаться, я не хожу в кинотеатры. Смотри-ка, вся программа выполнена.

— Это верно, но мы в нее внесем дополнения и все такое прочее, — Стив зарылся лицом в волосы Тони, и по голосу чувствовалось — улыбается. — Тони. Я так тебя люблю.

Вместо ответа Тони крепче в него вцепился, глянул на второго Стива, вошедшего следом, и кивнул.

— Знаю, — отозвался тот, верно уловив мысль. — Мы тебя тоже. Может быть, все у нас ужасно странно, не стану спорить, но когда это Мстители были нормальными людьми?

— Да уж, где мы, а где нормально, — согласился Тони. — Но на душ, сон и кофе я все же очень рассчитываю. И на то, что с Клинтом, Вандой и Сэмом объясняться будете вы, но не раньше, чем завтра. На ближайшие сутки вы под глубоким прикрытием — полное радиомолчание и все такое.

Теплая вода лилась сверху, четыре руки скользили по коже, сладковатый аромат геля для душа дразнил обоняние, и Тони казалось, он спит и вот-вот проснется в привычном одиночестве.

Потом Стив поцеловал его между бровей, а второй Стив прижал к себе крепче.

— Даже не думай об этом, — сказал он тихо. — И... ты уверен, что хочешь, чтобы остальные знали? О наших... о нас?

— Абсолютно, — кивнул Тони. Его вынесли из душа и теперь вытирали сразу с двух сторон, это было смешно, немножко щекотно и так мило, что от нежности плавилось что-то маленькое и глупое глубоко внутри. — Пусть знают, что мы вместе. Вместе спасем твоего друга, вместе отобьемся от Таноса... я загадываю слишком далеко, да?

— Ты всегда жил немножко наперед, в будущем, — усмехнулся Стив. — Так же, как я — чуточку в прошлом. До Таноса я точно останусь здесь, это моя ответственность, мой долг. А там будет видно.

Тони переглянулся с другим Стивом. До Таноса у них было время — по крайней мере, Тони на это очень надеялся. И еще надеялся, что когда — если — Стив-два задумается об уходе, ему никуда не захочется уходить. Он постарается — нет, они постараются изо всех сил.

— Пятница, создай стек проектов: звукоизоляция Базы, поисковый алгоритм для Барнса, доработка М.О.Р.Г.а. Форсируем разработку нанитов. Для машины времени приоритет пониженный.

— Сделано, босс.

— Ну вот, — блаженно сказал Тони и устроился на руках Стива поудобнее. — А теперь кофе, постель и повторить. Возражения?

Возражений ни у кого не нашлось, только Стив-один поцеловал Тони в губы особенно нежно.

До прихода Таноса оставалось три года: чуть больше тысячи дней — не так уж много, если сравнивать со всей жизнью. Гораздо больше, чем то, на что можно было рассчитывать. В самый раз, чтобы исправить все, что нужно было исправить, подготовиться к тому, что могло оказаться впереди, успеть сказать все несказанное, сделать все несделанное и защитить то, что было дороже всего.

Судьба мира изменилась, может быть, необратимо. Возможно, впереди их еще ждали страшная боль утраты, и горечь поражения, и черное отчаяние. Но здесь и сейчас они были вместе — во всех смыслах этого слова, и Тони не мог не шепнуть: «Спасибо», проваливаясь в сон. Он не знал, кого благодарил: Вселенную, законы мироздания, теорию вероятностей, но собирался держаться за выпавший ему шанс зубами, ногтями, перчатками костюма, сердцем. Он напрягся в полудреме, и его тут же обняли с двух сторон, без слов обещая держать и держаться тоже.

— Жарко, — буркнул Тони из чистой вредности. — Вот же два… обогревателя.

— Сэкономишь на электричестве, — усмехнулся Стив слева. — Тебе еще кормить двух суперсолдат вместо одного.

— Пятница, — встрепенулся Тони. — Тройной заказ в «Марко» и…

— Спи уже, — шепнул правый Стив. — Спи, Тони.

И Тони уснул. В этот раз ему ничего не снилось.


End file.
